Cinderbella
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: "Edward?" "Yeah?" "Uh, I know who the girl is." "The girl?" "Yes, the girl." "Who is it?" "It's, uh, it's me." Edward was silent. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Bella

**I hope you like this.**

**Summary: A Twilight take on a classic fairy tale.**

I woke up to the sound of my stepmother, Tanya, calling my name, "Bella! Bella get up and fix breakfast for your sisters!"

"My sisters," I groaned. Tanya and her daughters, Jessica and Lauren, were the only family I had left, ever since Charlie, my father, died.

I trudged down the stairs and prepared breakfast. Once I got the table set, I raced up to my room to get ready for school. The table was barely changed by the time I got back down to the kitchen. I grabbed a PopTart and ran out the door. My skateboard was nowhere to be found, so I ran to the end of the street, where my best friend, Alice, waited in her car.

She opened the door and I got in, "I don't know why you don't just get your own car Bells. You have enough money for it!"

"I told you Alice, I'm saving up for college in case I don't get that scholarship."

She scoffed, "We all know you're going to get it. You're the best guitar player in the school. And, on top of that, college scouts are coming to your performance next month!" **[AN: Bella is going to be very OOC.]**

"What?" I said, disbelievingly, "You _have_ to be kidding me!"

She simply shook her head and turned on the radio."

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad..._

"Ugh, change it!" I reached for the dial, but she batted my hand away.

"Nobody touches the stereo!" she changed the station.

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

When we got to school finally, I saw my stepsisters trying, effortlessly, to flirt with one of the most popular guys in school, Edward Cullen. He and his brother Emmett had captured the affection of every girl in school between the two of them. The only exception being their sister, Alice, my best friend. She has her sights set on Edward's best friend, Jasper Whitlock. I made my way to class, thinking of Edward. The next time I noticed, Alice was dragging me into the lunch line. We got our lunches and sat at our usual table with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend.

For a while, I watched Alice and Jasper sneaking peeks at each other. I got tired of it and decided to play Cupid, "Alice, Jazz stop! You're obviously crazy about each other so just join Em and Rose in eating the other's face!" all 5 of them looked at me. I wasn't usually one to do that. "Uhh, it was really bugging me," I stated plainly.

The rest of lunch went without event. When the bell rang, I make my way to Biology, the only class I shared with Edward.

As I walked in, Mr. Banner was getting small cards, some water, and forked things ready. **[AN: familiar?]** I winced, blood typing for the blood drive at the hospital. Every year we did this, and every year I ended up going to the nurse. It was only a matter of how long I could hold out for.

Edward, knowing how sensitive I was to blood, whispered in my ear, "Just imagine it's paint. I'll take you to the nurse as soon as you need me to." I'd never been happier to have him as a lab partner.

I tried to breathe through my mouth while Mr. Banner demonstrated the procedure, but to no prevail, I could still smell the mix of salt and rust. I saw Mike Newton prick his finger and that was all it took. I raised my hand. Mr. Banner turned and saw, "Ah yes. Mr. Cullen, please take Ms. Swan to the nurse," my teacher from last year must've told him.

Alice appeared from the parking lot while we walked to the main building, "I see you're doing blood testing today."

"You think?" I sat down for a bit.

"It's funny," she laughed, "for a second, it looked as though Edward was dragging your dead body off to bury. I was afraid I'd have to avenge your death." **[AN: Couldn't help myself, it was too good to pass up.]**

"Haha," I laughed, my voice thick with sarcasm, "you're so funny Alice."

"Glad to hear it. So Bella, since we're all out of class, coincidentally, this Saturday, we're throwing a big party. Can you make it?"

I thought for a second, "I'm not sure whether or not Tanya has any torture set up for me that night or not. I'll have to check."

"Well if you can make it, it's a masquerade thing so wear a mask," she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, because I have a mask. Now let me go to the nurse's office!" I continued on my way, pulling her brother with me.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, after finishing my chores, I asked, "Tanya, the Cullens are having a party tomorrow and I wondered if I could go."

"No," she said simply, "I'm going out tomorrow night and I need you to clean the whole house."

I sighed and walked away to call Alice.

Bella _Alice_

_Hey Bella! Did you ask?_

Yeah, I can't go.

_What, why?_

I apparently have to clean the entire house.

_That's gay!_

Hey, don't say the "G" word!

_Oh sorry, it's homosexual._

*laughter* That's even worse! **[AN: My friend and I go through this all the time. I play the role of Alice.]**

_Well! If I can't say gay, I have to say something!_

*laughter* Whatever. See you tomorrow.

_Yeah, bye._

I hung up and got started cleaning. This could take a while.

**I don't even care what you think of this. It's basically just wordplay in the title and really boredness in the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Escape

**I'm happy to see that people like the story so far.**

I stared into my closet at the two dresses I had. Alice would be so disappointed that I would never wear the pink one she bought for me. The blue dress I picked out was the one I would wear. She didn't even know I had it. I then turned and looked at the silver mask I found in an old box.

Tanya walked into my room, "I'm going now. This place better be cleaned by midnight. I have someone special coming over tonight," with that, she left. I heard two cars drive away; I'm all alone.

Once again, I looked towards the phone. A small card was sitting next to it. I hesitated, but picked it up anyway. The card read:

Renee's Cleaning Service

We clean your house!

(360)-555-5555

**[AN: Actual area code for Forks, Washington.]**

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. A kind voice answered.

Bella _Renee_

_Renee's Cleaning Service. Renee speaking. How can I help you tonight?_

Hi, I need my house cleaned by 11:30 tonight. Can you do that, do you think?

_Definitely, I'll just need your address._

I gave her my address and we hung up. When she got to the house, I showed her which rooms I had yet to clean and gave her the money. I then ran up the stairs, got changed, ran back down, grabbed my skateboard, and made my way to the Cullen house. When I got to their driveway, I slipped on my mask. It was only then that I realized I forgot to tell Alice I was going. I waved it away, she'd be able to recognize me anyway. I hid my board in a bush and walked in the house.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A short time after I arrived, someone asked me to dance. Despite my earlier assumptions, I had no idea who he was. I accepted anyway. By what I could see of his face, he was very good looking. A slow song started playing as we got to the dance floor. We danced the night away, literally. I heard a clock start chiming. It was midnight!

"Oh no," I said, "I have to go."

"What?" he sounded insulted.

I hurried to the door, but he stopped me, "Please don't go."

I turned around to see that he had taken off his mask, "Edward?" I was in shock. I remembered where I was, "I really have to go, I'm sorry," I ran off, grabbed my skateboard, and hurried home, arriving just before Tanya.

EdwardPOV **[AN: Won't be very long. I just had to fill in the missing pieces.]**

I walked through the crowd, bored out of my mind. That was when I saw her. The blue of her dress caught my eye. It complimented her skin tone perfectly. I walked over and asked her to dance. She hesitated at first, but said yes and we walked to the dance floor, just as a slow song began to play. We danced until the clock struck twelve. She pulled away, "Oh no, I have to go."

"What?"

She turned to leave, but I stopped her, "Please don't go," I said as I pulled my mask off.

She turned and gasped, "Edward? I really have to go, I'm sorry," she ran out the door.

I stepped forward as if to follow her, but stopped when I felt something under my foot. I reached down and picked up a guitar pick necklace with the words "ROCK ON" inscribed on it.

BellaPOV

I managed to keep it a secret from my "family" that I even left. As I got ready for bed, I realized that I dropped my necklace!

**What did you think? Bella's necklace is on my profile. I already have chapter 3 almost completely written so it should be up soon. Happy St. Patty's Day!**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3: In The Aftermath

**Hey, my name is I'm Not Dead, I've Been Really Busy, Sorry. The title for this chapter was inspired by Adam Lambert's song "Aftermath". The title of this chapter is an actual line in the song. Enjoy chappy 3!**

I sat in Alice's car, pondering about how to get my necklace back. Maybe somebody picked it up and took it. Or even worse, maybe Edward has it!

Alice told me about the night as we rode, "The night was relatively boring, until this mystery girl showed up in a beautiful blue dress. Nobody knows who she is." Little did she know, she was sitting right next to her. "She and Edward danced until midnight, when she ran off, but she dropped her necklace. It kind of looks like yours," she looked at my empty neck. "Bella, where's your...?"

I looked up, "I dropped it when I ran out."

"It was you?" she gasped, the punched my arm, "Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

"Well, it was kind of last minute. I was going to tell you when I got there, but..." I started.

"You were distracted by my brother," she finished for me. "I completely understand how you feel. Well, no, I don't, but I can imagine what it's like."

I laughed. "Don't tell him though, I'll do it."

Alice nodded, "That's what she said."

We both laughed as she turned on the radio. "Fireflies" by Owl City came on. We both rolled down our windows and sang really loud.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I was sitting in Spanish class Monday morning when I heard Emmett's voice come over the intercom.

"Hey, hey, Forks High School! It's Emmett Cullen on the MC!" he paused while numerous girls screamed. "Now that the screaming is over, for now, without further ado, I give you Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper's slight southern accent filled the school, "Hey people, I've got a story for ya'll! Once upon a time, in a castle not too far away, A.K.A. the Cullen house, there was a party long ago. Actually, two days ago. Anyway, there was this lonely prince named Edward Cullen. So, he was bored at his party, until all of a sudden, a random girl shows up. Nobody knows who she is, but this prince wants to find out. They dance, clock strikes midnight, she runs off, leaving behind her necklace. Now what we have here is a classic Cinderella story, except it's a necklace and not a shoe. Anyway, 'Prince Edward' wants to say a few words to ya'll."

Once again, the mic was passed. "Hello, Edward here." he paused for more girl screams. "To whoever danced with me on Saturday, I'm pretty miffed that you left without telling me who you were. So anyway, you left your necklace and I'm figuring that you want it back. If it was you, tell me what shape the necklace was and what is engraved on it. I'll be available at lunch everyday until I find her. Thanks, and you can resume class now."

For the rest of my classes before lunch, all I heard was a bunch of girls trying to remember what my necklace looked like. At lunch, we were surrounded by eager girls.

"Next!" Emmett called. Carolina Summers stepped up.

"Hi! The necklace was a heart, and it said Carolina on it!" she sounded very sure.

"No, sorry."

"Next!"

This went on for a while, until Edward gave up and slumped in his chair, "I'll never find her!"

Jasper patted his back, "Don't worry partner, you've got this."

Emmett laughed, "Sometimes you're too southern for your own good, you know that Jazz?"

"He's right though Edward," Rosalie said, "I've known you a long time, and I've never seen you give up on anything once you set your mind to it."

Alice turned to me, "Are you going to tell him anytime soon Bells?"

"Tell who what?"

"Bella has something to tell you Edward," she motioned for me to start.

"I...uh...well, the girl...uh...it's..." I was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch.

"Tell me in Bio," Edward said, gathering his books and walking out of the cafe.

(*shrug*)

Just my luck that today Mr. Banner assigned us different lab partners for today. I got stuck with Mike freaking Newton.

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh, hey Mike," I sighed. I looked over at Edward, who was trying to work while trying to fight off Jessica Stanley.

How was I going to tell him now?

(sometime later?)

At the end of the day, I ran to the parking lot through the rain. I didn't see Edward until I ran smack into him. "Holy shizzle! Oh, hey Edward. Sorry, I didn't see you, because of the rain."

"It's okay," he ran a hand through his soaked hair, making it even crazier than usual. "So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, that." I'd been hoping to avoid it. A horn honked.

I saw Alice sitting in her car. "Get your butt over here Bella!"

"See you later then," he began to turn away.

_Just man up Bella! This may be the only chance you get to tell him!_ But I don't want to man up. Can't I woman up? _No! Stop choking on your butt and be a man!_ You're weird, voice in my head that is an old British man.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I know who the girl is."

"_The_ girl?"

"Yes, _the_ girl."

"Who is it?"

"It's, uh, it's me."

Edward was silent.

**I was going to end it here, but I haven't updated this since March so I decided to continue it, just for you guys! XD**

He started to laugh. "Whoo, that's a good one. You got me. Seriously though, do you even know who it is?"

Then my face was wet, but not only from the rain. I bolted into Alice's car and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong hon?" She rubbed my back.

"I told him Alice. I told him that it was me and he thought I was joking!" I grabbed a tissue from the box Alice kept between the seats and wiped my eyes. Then I thought of something. I opened my binder and quickly scrawled something on a sheet of notebook paper then ripped it out and gave it to Alice. "I didn't tell him about the necklace. Please give him that. Then I can get it back and get over him."

She nodded and drove me home.

AlicePOV **(Need to fill in some blanks that Bella can't be there for.)**

I walked in the door and raced up the stairs, not even bothering to say hi to Mom. Edward's door was closed. Instead of knocking, I just barged in and threw the crumpled up note at him.

"Hey!" he shouted as it hit his eye.

"That's for crushing my best friend's heart!" I stormed out and slammed my bedroom door.

EdwardPOV **(Sorry to keep switching POVs on you.)**

Rubbing my sore eye, I opened the paper ball Alice threw at me. The words were slanted and sloppy, but I knew that handwriting anywhere. It was Bella's. She must've been in a hurry when she wrote this.

_guitar pick_

'_ROCK ON'_

I reached in the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out the mystery girl's necklace. It matched the description perfectly.

Gosh dang it! I just made the biggest mistake of my life!

I went to sleep that night anticipating school tomorrow.

BellaPOV

That night, I struggled to not think of Edward before I went to sleep. I planned to avoid him like the plague tomorrow.

**Don't worry, I'm going to type the next chapter very quickly and put it up ASAP. Unfortunately, for that reason, it might be very short. But hey, two chapters in one day. I need to make up for the last eight months.**

**-Racxhel**

**P.S. Yes, there's an x in my name now, as of last week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare or Kiss?

**Bonjour mon amis! It is I, Racxhel, again! With my random x in my name! And yes, it's silent. This chapter is actually longer than I expected. Eight months of writer's block and I put out two normal sized chapters. Amazing.**

**Aaaargh! I just noticed that in the first chapter I said scouts were coming to Bella's guitar performance the next week. I definitely meant to type next month. I'm going to go change that now.**

EdwardPOV

The entirety of the next week, Bella didn't talk to me unless she needed something in Biology. She won't give me a chance to apologize. On Monday, the only words I heard from her was her asking if she could have her necklace back. I'd taken to carrying it in my pocket, but I told her I left it at home. Anything to keep her talking to me.

BellaPOV

I'm very successfully avoiding him, although he keeps trying to talk to me.

At lunch, I'll look at my tray as I eat. In Biology, I only speak to him when it's necessary. By the next week, I was getting used to it. Two weeks, it was routine. Three weeks, I'd have a hard time kicking these habits. After a month, it would be impossible to change it up.

The day Alice invited me over for a sleepover, I was hesitant to accept, but reluctantly went. Everybody was going to be there, including Edward.

(you know, at the Cullen house)

We were all sitting in a circle in out pjs. Emmett said we should play truth or dare.

"Bella, truth or dare?" he asked me.

I contemplated. "Well, normally I would pick dare, but this is you, so I'll go with truth."

He put on his best evil grin. "Do you like anybody?"

"Nope. Not anymore." I said truthfully. Edward's face fell noticeably.

"Truth or dare Jasper?"

"Dare," he said bravely.

"I dare you to give Emmett a lap dance to 'Baby' by Justin Bieber." Alice ran and got her Justin Bieber 2.0 CD.

Emmett grabbed a chair and sat down. Jasper gulped and started to give him a lap dance once Alice hit the play button. I quickly glanced at the hidden video camera Emmett stashed while everybody was getting changed. I remembered walking in on him.

_*-*-*Flashback?*-*-*_

_I locked the bathroom door and threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a cami. When I got back to the living room, I saw Emmett bent over a plant and holding a video camera._

"_What are you doing Emmett?"_

_He screamed like a little girl. "What was that scream?" Alice yelled down the stairs._

"_Nothing!" I shouted back. "I thought I saw a spider, but it was just a dust bunny!"_

"_Thanks," Emmett said, "Don't scare me like that though. I'm hiding a camera so I can post some of the funnier dares on YouTube."_

"_Oh really? Well, since you owe me for covering for your girly scream, you can't post anything that I do."_

"_Agreed."_

_*-*-*Flashback Over Already?*-*-*_

Jasper whispered something to Rosalie then said, "Rose, pick one: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stay at least two feet away from Emmett until midnight." We all looked at the clock. It was 11:15.

"Fine," she got up and sat between Alice and I. Then she turned to face me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to answer this question truthfully," she thought for a moment. "When Emmett asked you if you liked anybody and you said not anymore, who were you referring to?"

"Remember our deal Emmett." I sent him a warning look then gulped. "It was Edward." I blushed madly. His head pretty much shot through the ceiling.

EdwardPOV

I descended the stairs and heard laughter. Emmett and Bella were literally rofling. I cleared my throat and they stopped. Bella averted her eyes while Emmett came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Just in time Eddie boy!"

Bella snickered. "I told you not to call me that, Emmy bear."

(yadda yadda)

Emmett looked at Bella. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Normally I would pick dare, but this is you, so I'll go with truth."

"Do you like anybody?" he said grinning like a madman.

"Nope. Not anymore." I let my face fall.

(yadda yadda)

After Jasper gave Emmett a lap dance, Rosalie had to move in between Alice and Bella. Then she asked Bella truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to answer this question truthfully. When Emmett asked you if you liked anybody and you said not anymore, who were you referring to?"

She looked at Emmett darkly, "Remember our deal Emmett. It was Edward." She turned redder than a tomato.

My head shot through the ceiling. _She'd liked me?_ No, impossible. She's been avoiding me for weeks. _But she did say she didn't actually like anybody anymore. _That's a good point. _You're such an idiot! You completely ruined any chance you might've had with her!_ Why me? I do that every time I like a girl. _So you finally admit you actually _do_ like her? Little late for that, eh bub?_ SHUT UP!

"Shut up to who?"

"What?" I asked.

"You just shouted shut up," Alice sounded worried.

Note to self, don't think in capital letters, I will shout it out loud. _Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud!_ KISS, niiice. My brain has good taste. _Thanks._

**(Alright, Edward is getting a little weird. Back to Bella maybe?) **

BellaPOV

O-kay, that was weird. Edward just kind of shouted shut up randomly, when nobody was talking. You know, because I said I liked Edward. That guy is weeeeeeird. I'm so glad I'm over him now.

(later)

"Bella! We have to go to my room now and sleep!" Alice shouted in my ear.

I looked at the clock. It was 12:47 and Rose and Em were still making out on the couch. At the stroke of midnight then launched themselves at each other. It was hilarious.

"What about Rose?" I inquired.

She shrugged, "I guess she's going to quote, quote 'sleep' in Emmett's room tonight."

Alice's bed was really cool. There was the bed, then there was a part that slid out from underneath that you could expand that was another bed. Then there was the couch that you could fold out into a bed. We worked on sliding the other bed out and setting up the two legs on the outside. (The other side hooked onto the bed itself.) After putting some sheets and my pillow on it, we climbed in the beds and fell asleep.

(the next day at school)

Alice picked an outfit for me so I was wearing a blue tank top with a black blazer over top, a black skirt, and some blue platform sandals. **(Outfit on profile)** I grabbed my books from my locker and hurried to get to my first period class. I bumped into somebody and dropped my books.

"I'm so sorry. I'm clumsy and my friend made me wear he-" I looked up and saw Edward picking up some of my books for me. "Uhh, thanks."

"No problem." He gave me my books for Spanish and Trig. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? I haven't been avoi-" his gaze broke through my wall of lies. "Okay, I've been avoiding you. Excuse me if I'm offended when somebody thinks I'm joking when I'm not."

"You were the only person I knew it couldn't be! Alice told me you weren't coming!" By now, people were staring.

I felt my face getting redder and redder by the second. "Oh yeah? And why would you care if I was there or not? It's not like you paid any attention to what was right in front of your face!"

"What are you talking about?" A teacher or two were attempting to push through the crowd to stop our fight.

"Like it wasn't obvious that you're the only person I've liked since I met you in kindergarten!"

**(Get ready for a magical movie moment!)**

I started to turn away to get to my class, but Edward grabbed my arm. He spun me back around to face him and kissed me. I dropped my books again.

**Woah baby! That took longer than I imagined it would to type. Remember, I still have to have them talking about their feelings for each other, a chapter of fluffy happieness, the guitar performance for Bella, then when she gets the news whether or not she gets the scholarship, (spoiler alert: she does!) then they have to go to college together, then all the wedding and kids stuff. so that's 6 more chapters, then the kids get their very own epilogue. I'll actually try to update soon, but you know, school and such. No promises that I'll put up a new chapter right away!**

**-Racxhel**


	5. Chapter 5: Serious Talk

**Well, wasn't that lovely? In all seriousness, that's what I wanted to happen in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam when Shane and Mitchie were fighting. But you know, it didn't. On with the story! They must talk about their feelings now! This outta be fun.**

_Previously:_

_I started to turn away to get to my class, but Edward grabbed my arm. He spun me back around to face him and kissed me. I dropped my books again._

I heard several angry shouts from the many girls in the hallway. I pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my Cinderella." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out my necklace. I reached my hand out for it, but he just shook his head, "I'm doing this the right way."

I sighed and turned around. He reached around my head and grabbed the other end of the necklace. I moved my hair so he could clasp it at the back. When he turned back around, he brought my face to his and kissed me again.

"Edward, stop." I took a step back. "We really need to talk."

(later at Bella's house)

I opened the door. Edward was standing there. "Are you sure I'm not going to get shot?"

"Don't worry," I laughed, "my dad is still at work. He doesn't get off until around 8, at least. You're safe from getting a bullet hole in you."

"Only run with scissors, when you want to get hurt." He started humming.

"Are you quoting Shakira?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I'm a gypsy. Are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me."

I laughed. "You're _such_ a dude right now," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, we've got to talk about this. We haven't even gotten together yet and you've already broken my heart once."

"That was a mistake Bella," Edward pleaded. "You have to forgive me."

"But how can I know you won't do it again? I've had my fair share of heartbreaks." I walked to the kitchen.

**(Why do they always have the magical movie moments?)**

"Because I love you Bella!"

I turned to face him. "What did you say?"

He came closer until he was right in front of me. "I love you. I love how when you were 7, you wanted to be a doctor so badly, despite the fact that you can't stand the sight of blood. I love that time Emmett told that hilarious joke and you laughed so hard milk came out your nose. I love how I feel like I can be myself with you. I love how you've lived in Forks your whole life and you still manage to hate the rain. I love that feeling I get whenever you say my name. I lov-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you too, just shut up."

"Okay," he nodded and I kissed him again. "Looks like I finally got my Cinderella. Or should I say my Cinderbella?"

"Just Bella, you retard."

(some time later that week)

In only a few days, Edward and I managed to fit in so much relationship stuff. We were already up to where most people would be in the second month.

There was only one thing left to handle. My guitar performance on Friday.

**Sorry it was so short, but worry not, dear readers, for I already have most of the performance done, I just need to type it. And I have a lot of time on my hands. **

**-Racxhel**


	6. Chapter 6: Mine

**Yola peeps! Song used in this chapter is "Mine" by Taylor Swift and I do not own it. Please enjoy chapter 6, all too appropriately titled, "Mine".**

**Random Paramore thing. Anybody get it?**

**I met this guy, Franklin, that I had a huge CrushCrushCrush on & thought was The Only Exception & All I Wanted was him. He started Playing God so I told him to** **be Careful because his Ignorance would get in the way. I got fed up with it so I felt the Pressure to tell him That's What You Get when you hurt** **me. All We Know is that this is an Emergency. But I gave him another chance...so Here We Go again. But then I told** **him to leave. And I screamed Hallelujah.**

**Little did you people know, I was holding a secret little competition to see who was paying attention to the story the most. So, congratulations to HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess for noticing that in the last chapter Bella said her dad would be home soon, but in the first chapter I said her dad died when she was younger. She won an all-expenses-paid trip to this chapter before I posted it! YEY!**

I stared at my guitar. I haven't picked it up since before the masquerade party at the Cullens' place last month. Today is Thursday, and there's less than twenty four hours before I have to perform live in front of college scouts.

Edward and I just went to La Push and he convinced me to try cliff diving. I thought it was fun, but my hair didn't agree. I attempted to run a brush through it. After giving up and just throwing it into a ponytail, I went to my closet and picked out an outfit. It consisted of a pink halter top, dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of knit Uggs. **(Outfit on profile)** Just as I finished, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted, racing down the stairs. At the door was my father's sister's smiling face.

"Surprise! Phil and I flew up from Jacksonville to see your performance!" I noticed she looked tanner than she usually is. It must be all the sunlight in Florida.

I hugged her. "I'm really happy you're here Aunt Charlotte. But, I'm going over to the Cullens' place right now. We're all hanging out over there. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Phil and I have to break in the new hotel room anyway. You guys have fun." We walked out the door together and went to our respective cars.

(skipping all the driving nonsense)

I knocked on the door and Esme answered. "Bella! Come on in! Everybody is up in Emmett's room, which means you may have to fight against the new Kinect for even a minute with Edward," she said, hugging me.

"It's okay, I've got my ways," I smiled warmly at her and took the stairs two at a time. Emmett's door was open and I could hear sounds from the Xbox. To my surprise, Alice and Rose were the ones on their feet, while the boys sat on the floor and bed.

"You can stop moping, I have arrived!" I announced before plopping into Edward's lap. "Did you miss me?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know I did." I felt his lips on my head.

"Woah Eddie," Emmett smirked at us, "keep your pants on. We ain't having no damn orgy in here. I'm related to two of you."

"Bella, smack him for me." Rose said without turning around. I happily smacked him upside the head.

Once they finished the round, Alice turned to me. "Want to play the next round?"

"Heck yes!" I hopped up and stood in the space they made for me.

"Really? It only takes a small machine to take you away from me?"

"Yup!" We started to play.

"My penis is hairy." Jasper randomly said. **(Hahah, Nathan. desandnate reference for all you YouTube people.)** "Sorry, I was the only one who hadn't said anything and I needed something to say. That was the first thing I thought of."

"Wonder why." We all laughed.

(a little bit later, after they turn off the Xbox)

"Will you scratch my head?" Edward asked, his head in my lap.

"Not a chance. Maybe after we get married, if we do, that is." He pouted. "I'm joking!" I began to run my nails through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Thanks Bella."

"Don't mention it."

"BELLA!" Alice screamed in my face. "You still need to pick a song to play tomorrow, don't you?"

I avoided eye contact. "Maybe..."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, into her own. I was launched to the guitar she had in the corner, if ever I wanted to play something when I came over. "Write something, now." She then threw a pencil and some blank sheet music at me. "I don't care what you write about, just don't expect to be getting out of this room until you're done."

I sighed and picked up the guitar. After tuning it, I thought long and hard about what to write about. I thought back to today, and the past couple of days; with Edward. The way he made me feel was just so indescribable. He's the best thing that's ever been mine. Hey, that would make a good line.

After a minute of deep concentration, I realized I was strumming a random tune I thought of.

When Alice came in an hour later, I had a completed song. "Let's hear it." I played it for her and she smiled smugly. "I knew I'd get a hit out of you. When you get this scholarship, you'll love my bossy little butt."

"I already love you to pieces Alice," I hugged her. "But what should I call it? I'm thinking 'The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine'."

"Kind of wordy. I'd go with just 'Mine'."

"It's perfect! I love you so much Alice!" I hugged her again.

(the next day)

I paced backstage as I waited to be called onstage. I heard Alice's voice over the microphone. "Welcome everybody! We're gathered here today to witness a wonderful guitar player. Put your hands together for Bella Swan!"

I walked out to the stool and mic stand. Alice gave me the microphone. "Hey everyone. Like Alice said, I wrote a new song, thanks to my naggy best friend." She took a bow and walked off. "It's called 'Mine,' and I hope you guys like it." I began to play the song.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

I say 'Can you believe it'?  
As we're lying on the couch.  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said, 'I'll never leave you alone.'

You said, 'I remember how it felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine.'

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now.  
I can see it,  
I can see it now."

I played the last chord and everybody stood up and began to applaud.

Alice ran back on stage and took the microphone. "Wow! That's all I can say is wow! Is she not amazing?"

Glancing into the audience, I saw the college scouts jotting some things down on their clipboards. In the row behind them, I saw Edward. He was clapping hardest of all. His expression was so full of love and adoration, it hurt my heart.

Then I was falling.

The last thing I felt was a sharp blow to my head.

The last thing I saw was Edward's worried expression.

The last thing I heard was his voice, yelling, "No, Bella!"

**In all honesty, you guys probably had a better chance of guessing that than I did. I had no idea it would happen until study hall yesterday.**

**Question of the Day: What do you think happened? And what do you think caused it?**

**Until next time lovely readers!**

**-Racxhel**


	7. Chapter 7: In The ER

**Oh, hey there. Didn't see you come in. I know it's been a while, but hey, it's not as long as that one time, eh? I feel Canadian now. It's only been a couple weeks this time, not eight months...**

**So I'm watching an old episode of The Office. Season 4, episode 3, "Launch Party" and let me tell you, Kevin McHale (Artie in Glee) looks sooooo fine in that green polo! He's so hot with and without the glasses. In that episode, my favorite lines are as follows.**

**Dwight: I've seen this kid before. He's one of the kids that sneaks onto my farm and steals my hemp.**

**Pizza Delivery Guy: Yeah I know that guy. He's that farmer that grows really crappy weed.**

**Luv ya Kevin! And if you need a visual of how hot he is **_**without**_** glasses, just look on my profile. Click on any of the links that say Hugo, I used the same picture each time.**

**Guess what! My sister found my glasses! Now I can see again! On with the story! Wait, before I forget, this chapter will switch POVs a lot because I want stuff in the real world, and Bella's unconscious world.**

_Previously:_

_The last thing I felt was a sharp blow to my head._

_The last thing I saw was Edward's worried expression._

_The last thing I heard was his voice, yelling, "No, Bella!"_

EdwardPOV

My hands were starting to hurt from clapping so hard, but I was so touched. Bella wrote a song about me. About us. When she came up from her bow then things went bad. I heard a snap and one of the spotlights fell down. It hit my Bella right in the head.

I jumped up from my seat. "No, Bella!" She fell to the ground and lost consciousness. As quickly as I could, I ran to the stage. Just as I got to her crumbed body, I saw somebody running towards the backstage door. I was still staring when Alice spoke.

"What are you looking at Edward?"

I quickly regained what was left of my composure. "Nothing, I just thought I saw somebody, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I called an ambulance. You wait here with her while I attempt to calm everybody down." She got up and went to get the microphone.

I didn't hear a word she said after that. "Bella, wake up. Don't leave me, I need you." I hadn't realized I'd been crying until I saw little drops on Bella's face and realized they were tears. "Come on, come back to me Bella!"

(meanwhile in the mind of unconscious Bella...)

BellaPOV

I opened my eyes and I was on one of the cliffs at La Push. Remembering going cliff diving with Edward, I went to the edge and jumped off. I hit the water and surfaced as soon as possible. Some of the drops of water were clinging to my face. **(Tears?)** I swam to the beach and saw Edward, waiting with a towel. Also there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Seth Clearwater, my Quileute friend. I ran up the sand and into Edward's waiting arms. He wrapped the towel around my soaked form and kissed my forehead.

"You are my life now. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me," he said.

EdwardPOV

I sat in the hospital room, right next to Bella's bed. Just then, the door opened. Carlisle and the Chief of Police walked in.

"Dad, how is she? Will she be alright?"

"I don't know." He paused. "She's in a coma, maybe the permanent kind. Officer Monroe wants to ask you a question or two Edward."

"Please sit down." He directed at me. I fell back into the chair. "After careful examination of the light cable, I have come to the conclusion that it was cut. Bella was assaulted. As you were the first one to reach her, I have to ask; did you see anything suspicious?"

"Actually, yes. I saw somebody backstage. They were running towards the back door. I didn't see a face though. The only thing I could make out was that it looked like a girl."

"Thank you Edward. I'll let you know how the investigation progresses."

"Thank you officer." After he left, I got a call from my mom. She wanted me to come home and tell her the story, Alice wasn't back yet.

I kissed my Bella's forehead. "You are my life now. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me." And with that, I left.

(however long later)

It's been almost a month since the incident. Officer Monroe told me they weren't much farther into solving the case than when they started.

I wish I could say Bella was improving, but I'd be lying. It was sort of a flat line, not getting better or worse. I went to see her after school. I even tried skipping school once, but Carlisle made me go back. I would always talk to her because I heard that people in comas can kind of hear what's going on in the real world. Then when I was going to the bathroom, I got the best news ever.

One of the male nurses rushed into the bathroom. "Mr. Cullen!" He took in the surroundings. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you while you were…"

"Peeing. I was peeing. Now what is so important?"

"Miss Swan is waking up." He said simply.

That was all I needed to hear. I hurriedly zipped up my pants and washed my hands. Then I ran out of the bathroom and to Bella's room. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Alice. I knew she would kill me if I didn't answer, so I did.

"Edward, what's going on? Dad just called Mom and told her something, and now we're in the car, on our way to the hospital, but she won't tell me what it was. What is happening?" She almost shouted before I'd even said hello.

"Bella is waking up!"

"OMG are you serious!" She squealed. "Meet me in the parking lot."

"Are you mental? No!"

"Please," she pleaded. "I'll do all your chores for a month!"

"Alice, I don't care how much you bribe me, I'm not leaving until I talk to her!" I sat down in the chair again.

BellaPOV

Suddenly my eyes were closed. I lifted my eyelids then immediately closed them again when I saw the room that could only be in a hospital. _I'm in my room, I'm in my room. That annoying beeping is my alarm clock, not a heart monitor._

Just then I heard a voice. "Alice, I don't care how much you bribe me, I'm not leaving until I talk to her!" That voice could only belong to one person.

My eyes shot open again. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I propped myself up on the uncomfortable pillows. He was sitting on the chair against the wall, talking on his cell phone.

"Bella!" And then he was at my side. "What is the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a moment. "I remember you helping me to the nurse's office during Biology. Was it really that bad that I had to come to the hospital?" He was silent. "What is it? Is it something else because I really don't remember anything that happened after that."

He took my hand in his, "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive, other than the needles in my hand." Now I was confused. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"That happened two months ago." He pushed the call button next to my bed. "Nurse, she woke up, but she has amnesia."

"Wait, what?"

**Oooooo! What a strange turn of events! Not really, it's been going towards this for a little bit now, hasn't it? Sorry to end it here, but I want to get this chapter up soon, so this is all you're getting for now. I'll try to update really soon. Wow, I really need to get a gaming keyboard because I type way too fast so I'm sorry for any typos I haven't corrected. But keep in mind, I typed it right, my keyboard just didn't process it.**

**-Rachel (Did I mention that I've legally removed the x in my name? I probably have, but I don't remember.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**I'M REALLY SORRYTHIS UPDATE IS LATE! THE LOGIN PAGE SAYS THAT I NEED TO PROVE I'M HUMAN NOW, BUT IT NEVER SHOWS ANY VERIFICATION IMAGE SO I COULDN'T LOG IN UNTIL I CONTACTED FANFICTION'S SUPPORT TEAM AND ASKED THEM TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT.**

**So, I've decided that I'm going to reply to almost every review I get, so I'm not completely idle.**

**What shall happen to Edward and Bella today? Only I know. Let's find out, shall we?**

_Previously:_

_He pushed the call button next to my bed. "Nurse, she woke up, but she has amnesia."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"Amnesia? What are you talking about Edward?" God he's so cute. I always loved that crazy hair, and now he's making it even crazier by running his hand through it. No, stop it Bella, he'd never be interested in you!

EdwardPOV **(Just for a little while.)**

Grrr, why did she have to get amnesia? Now she's probably back to when she didn't like me anymore. How am I going to tell her we've been dating for the past five weeks? Four of which she spent in a coma.

"Bella, so glad you're awake! Nurse Janet tells me you have amnesia. How bad is it Edward?" Dad walked through the door.

"She can't remember anything of the past two months or so." I frowned.

Dad, obviously knowing what that meant for us, patted me on the back gently. "I just need to do a few tests, then you can tell her. Why don't you go sit with your mother and Alice in the lobby?"

I nodded and walked out. Alice bombarded me with questions when I got to the lobby.

"How is she? I heard she has amnesia? What does she forget? What does she remember? Why are you not in there with her? Can I go in? Will you come with me? Where is Dad? Isn't he Bella's doctor?"

I sank down into a chair. "She's fine. Yes she does. She forgets the last two months. She remembers me taking her to the nurse's office during Biology. Dad sent me out here. No you can't go in yet. Of course I'll come with when you do go in. Dad is doing a couple tests. Yes he is. Now shut up and let me sulk!"

"Why are you sulking?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Oh, hi Mom. Didn't see you there because Alice is so fat!"

"I am not!" Alice defended her weight. "Now answer her question!"

"I'm sulking because two months ago, Bella and I were just friends. I'm just positive that that was when she didn't like me like that anymore." I slumped in my seat.

"You retard!" Alice smacked me. "She only stopped liking you after she told you she was the mystery girl and you thought it was a joke! Two months ago, pre-party, she was totally in love with you. Be glad you didn't have to drive her to school every day."

"Is this for true?"

"'Tis."

"Oh em geeeeeee!" I said. Yes, I said OMG. You got a problem with that? "I must go see if Dad is done yet!" I pranced to Bella's room. **(Uh, gay much?)** "Hello dearest father! I feel higher than a cloud right now, don't ruin my happiness!"

"Welcome back Edward. I was just finishing up. I'll give you two some alone time. I think you should tell Bella now." He jotted a few things down on his clipboard and walked out.

"Tell Bella what?" she asked from her bed.

"He, along with everybody else, thinks that it's imperative that I tell you we've been dating for the past five weeks."

"And how long was I out for?" She hesitated as if she didn't really want to know.

"Only a month. So technically, we were only dating for a week, but it was the best week of my life."

Bella smiled. "Well that's a relief. The entire time since I woke up, I was being creepy in my head and telling myself you would never like me that way. I've never been happier to be wrong. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, after an entire month, I'm dying to do this." I leaned down until my lips were just an inch away from hers. "Just say no if you want me to stop," I whispered. When the only sound was the heart monitor speeding up a bit, I pressed my lips against hers. I only pulled away when beeping was too fast for my liking.

"Wow." Bella slumped back into the pillows. Her breathing was heavy. Just knowing that I could get this reaction out of her brought a smug smile to my lips. She looked up and saw me. "Glad I amuse you." She blushed, despite the weird rush of confidence that was there for a second. "How far are we in our relationship?"

"Surprisingly," I smiled normally now, "we've gotten very far in such a short time period. We're way past the first kiss stage, as you probably know by now. And also, I love you."

"Uh huh, I love you too. Now get over here. I was not done kissing you." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. **(If any of that was close to what she said in Twilight, it wasn't done on purpose.)**

"You know, you're pretty adorable when you try to make things go your way." I pretended like she wasn't winning. "But how can I resist those doe eyes?" I leaned in to kiss her once more. Bella threw both arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly, I pried her arms away. "Damn woman! You're going to kill me one of these days, I swear." I glanced at the heart monitor. "Or yourself…"

"Sorry, got a little carried away." She put her arms back at her sides. "So tell me, what have I forgotten? Maybe if you tell me, I'll remember."

I gave her quick run-down of everything. "On our way to the nurse's office, we saw Alice. She invited you to the masquerade party we were having that Saturday. You told her you couldn't come, but you showed up without telling anybody. Uh, I asked you to dance and you accepted. At midnight, you ran off, leaving behind your necklace, and leaving me in the dark as to who you were. I was desperate to find out who this mystery girl was and actually hi-jacked the intercom trying, when the whole time you were right in front of me. Nobody was getting the description of the necklace right and I was getting desperate. When you finally got enough courage to tell me, I thought you were joking. Real sorry about that. Then you ran away. Then when I was at home, Alice threw the paper you gave her, with the correct description, at my eye. I realized I made a big mistake, but you wouldn't give me the chance to apologize. After a month, Alice planned a sleepover and all our peeps were invited. We played truth or dare. They got you to admit if you liked anybody, you said not anymore, then the asked you who you were referring to, to which you said me." Okay, maybe it's not quick. "The next day at school, we bumped into each other and I tried to apologize, but we got into a big argument, attracting the attention of many students and faculty. Then you started walking away, but I grabbed your arm, pulled you back, and kissed you. Then we had a nice talk about how you didn't think you could trust me anymore, I said you could, you asked why while going to the kitchen. I blurted out that I love you and went into this description of things I love about you. Then at your guitar performance last month, you sang a song you wrote about me, and after your bow, one of the spotlights fell and hit you on the head. It was an assault, I saw somebody backstage."

"Oh wow, that's a lot. What was the song I sang?" She questioned.

"It was called 'Mine'. I'm pretty sure it should be up on YouTube by now. Let me check." I pulled out my iPhone and searched for it. "Ah, here we go." I gave her the phone.

After the song ended, I noticed that she was crying. I quickly wiped away her tears. "I wrote that about you?"

"Yes, it was amazing. I was so touched. The only question is: who tried to sabotage your performance?"

Bella was crying again. "If only I remembered. I probably saw something. I'm sorry Edward."

"Why are you sorry?" I wiped her tears again, but more just kept coming.

"You have to deal with this. I should know this! This is all my fault."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Now you get some sleep. Maybe you'll remember when you wake up. Alice is going to come see you later, and everyone else too." I kissed her forehead and left the room.

(cliché transition)

"What?" Alice shouted in my face. "Why can't I see her now? She's my best friend!"

"Boyfriend trumps best friend any day." I argued, even though it was just the opposite. "Besides, she's really upset that she can't remember anything. Cut her some slack, she got hit in the head with a light fixture."

"Whatever, but I will be the first one to see her when she wakes up again!" Alice stormed to her room.

"Women," I sighed. Closing my bedroom door, I turned my radio on and sat down to read.

**I meant to post this chapter a while ago, but I couldn't log on, then I figured I'd change a few things, and ended up adding that section at the end. It took a while for me to remember the code for the é in cliché. Thank you French class for making me know that since it's the most used accented letter in the language. I hope you guys review, I'll give everybody who reviews a little preview of the next chapter from now on. You don't have to review if you don't want to though, I just want to thank the people who do review in the best way I can think of.**

**-Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9: The Game of Things

**So sorry I haven't been updating. I couldn't think of anything to add to this. This may or may not be the chapter where Bella gets her memory back. I haven't decided yet. Probably not though. I may drag it out for a little longer. I'm sorry if you reviewed and didn't get a preview of this chapter. That's because nothing was written in this chapter yet.**

BellaPOV

I slowly opened my eyes. I still hated this hospital room. It's been three days since I first woke up. The doctors told me I have a broken leg shortly after Edward left on the first day. (No more gym for a while, yay!) Alice told me yesterday that she was bringing Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to visit me today.

When I sat up, I saw Emmett poking a plastic cup filled with Jell-O and laughing while it jiggles. "What are you, four?" I asked, still groggy from pain meds.

"Bella!" He gave me a gentle hug. So did Rose and Jasper.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?"

Rose answered for everyone. "We're all doing fine. How are you though?

"I'm good. I remember a few things, thanks to Edward and Alice. My leg is so itchy though, I can't scratch it in this cast. Can somebody give me a pencil?" A pen suddenly hit me in the shoulder. I smirked at Emmett and stuck it down my cast. "That feels soooo good."

Suddenly Jasper started singing. "I'm just a love machine, feeding my fantasy. Give me a kiss or three. And I'm fine. I need a squeeze a day, 'stead of this negligee. What will the neighbors say this time?"

We all were silent. "Why do you keep jumping into the conversation by saying awkward things?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Jasper said. "It just kind of happens. I almost sang Big Time Rush."

"What song?" Alice suddenly got excited.

"'Any Kind Of Guy.'"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "I was playing timed solitaire once while listening to that song. I swear I ran out of time like four times because I kept going to watch the music video.**(True story.)** But the doctors won't let me listen to my lover, Kendall, singing. These doctors suck worse than Voldemort!"

"Thanks for that Bella." I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. **(For the purposes of now, Carlisle wears glasses. GO!)**

"Oh. Right. Hello Doctor Carlisle. Did you know that I love spectacles? I think men who wear spectacles are like WOAH hot! I mean the spectacles are just so amazing and awesome and they make a guy oh so VERY sexy! And smart. And caring. And loy-"

"Don't worry Bella. You're not getting punished for your opinion."

"Still, I think you are super hot Carlisle."

"This piece of knowledge has made my day. Now I need to talk to you about something."

"Will I go to Hogsmeade with you? I don't know. This is all kind of sudden. But since I love you with an unyielding passion, yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you Carlisle!"

"Sadly I won't be able to make this date. Perhaps I can take a rain check? I wanted to know if you would be good with trying out some crutches now."

"Anything for you, my love."

"And that children," Edward said, walking into the room while carrying a wooden box, "is why you shouldn't abuse your pain medication." He pulled the chair in the corner over to my bed and sat down. "How are you doing? Did you get any more of your memory back?"

"Yes I did! I know who tried to kill me now!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"It was Angelina Jolie, quite obviously!"

Emmett looked at me like I was on crack. "Explain."

"Well, she must've found out about my secret relationship with Brad Pitt and wanted to do away with me so she could have him all to herself. Unluckily for her, I survived and now I know that she did it!"

"Like I said, don't get loopy on pain meds." Edward picked up the box again. "Who's in the mood for The Game of Things?"

Of course everyone except sexy Carlisle was. We all agreed that since I was the one in the hospital bed, I could be the reader first. Then Emmett, going all the way around the room, until it got to Edward, then I would go again, etc.

I pulled a card out. "Things you shouldn't give away." We all wrote our answers down and they all gave their papers to me. I shuffled them around a bit and read them out loud. "We have sex tapes, children, government secrets, Playboy Magazines, used condoms, and crack."

Emmett guessed first. "I think Eddie-boy here put government secrets."

"Nope."

Then Rosalie went. "No, government secrets was Jasper."

"It wasn't me."

And we kept on going. It turns out that government secrets was actually Emmett's. **(I use that tactic.)** He won that round. Here are everybody's answers:

Sex tapes (Rosalie)

Children (Alice)

Government secrets (Emmett)

Playboy Magazines (Edward)

Used condoms (Jasper)

Crack (Me)

The next couple rounds were as follows:

Things you shouldn't do when having dinner with the Queen. Reader: Emmett Winner: Alice

Fart loudly (Jasper)

Get naked (Me)

Slip her a roofie (Rosalie)

Insult her (Emmett)

Play with your food (Edward)

Wear your "I Hate the U.K." shirt (Alice)

Things you shouldn't make fun of. Reader: Rosalie Winner: Edward

The mentally ill (Alice)

Dictators (Edward)  
Restaurant employees (Me)

Your mom (Rosalie)

The elderly (Emmett)

People wielding large guns (Jasper)

Things you shouldn't shout at the top of your lungs. Reader: Alice Winner: Emmett

I just had sex!(Me)

MY PENIS IS HAIRY! (Take a guess…Jasper? Nope. Emmett)

I'm going to KILL the PRESIDENT! (Alice)

BOMB! (Edward)

Timmy fell into the well again! (Jasper)

I will avenge Osama bin Laden! (Rosalie)

Things you shouldn't do naked. Reader: Jasper Winner: Edward

Slide down a razor blade into a pool of alcohol (Emmett) **(My dad said that one the first time we ever played. True story.)**

Cook bacon (Rosalie)

Go outside (Alice)

Be a public speaker (Me)

Have dinner with your in-laws (Jasper)

Have dinner with the queen (Edward)

Things that hurt. Reader: Edward Winner: Me

Papercuts (Me)

Squeezing lemon in your eyes (Alice)

Fire (Edward)

Looking at your face (Rosalie)

Hangovers (Jasper)

Losing your virginity (Emmett)

Things that you wouldn't want to be allergic to. Reader: Me Winner: Jasper

Oxygen (Jasper)

Gravity (Edward)

Electricity (Rosalie)

Water (Me)

People (Emmett)

Fabric (Alice)

Things that cause trouble. Reader: Emmett Winner: Rosalie

Emmett (Jasper)

Emmett (Alice)

Emmett (Edward)

Emmett (Me)

Emmett (Rosalie)

Emmett (Emmett)

Rosalie read the next card. "Things you're afraid of." I smirked as I wrote mine down. I know what everybody here is afraid of.

Rosalie shuffled the papers around and read them. "Semi-trucks, spiders, the fact that nothing can kill that .01 percent of germs, outer space, crazy ax murderers, and small, enclosed spaces. Jasper, you guess first."

"Uh, okay." He thought for a moment. "Is Bella afraid of crazy ax murderers?"

"Yes, but that's not what I wrote down."

Alice had to guess next. "Edward is claustrophobic so he put down small, enclosed spaces."

"Yeah."

Since she got that right, she could guess again. (You keep guessing until you get one wrong.) "Rose is afraid of spiders."

"Not anymore." She smiled. "Edward's turn to guess."

"Hmmmmm. I know my sister. She's afraid of the fact that nothing can kill that .01 percent of germs, right?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, my turn!" I wondered who I should say first. "Rose is afraid of crazy ax murderers." She nodded. "Jasper is afraid of the fact that nothing can kill that .01 percent of germs." He nodded as well. "Alice is afraid of outer space."

"How did you know?"

"You told me."

"I told you that the night of your performance though!" She gasped.

I realized what that meant too. "I'm getting back memories of that night! Other than the whole Angelina Jolie thing."

"Just stop with that. Angelina Jolie is too busy with all her kids to come and kill Brad's supposed lover."

"Whatever. Emmett is afraid of spiders, the big weenie."

"You jerk! You just won and I didn't even get to guess!" Emmett hit me in the head, a bit harder than he should have.

I closed my eyes upon impact and suddenly everything came rushing back. "Guys," I breather, "I remember.

**GASP! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! Stay turned for chapter 10. It shouldn't be that long until I post it. I have most of it written down already.**

**-Rachel**


End file.
